


what hurts the most

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benni has always thought it would be him</p><p>2nd chapter just for the edits I've made for the lyrics :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It will feel better while listening to the song and the lyrics :')
> 
>  
> 
> [Rascal Flatts - What hurts the most ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qH4qyi1-Ys)

Benni has always thought it would be him, standing there at the altar, exchanging vows and rings, then sealing it with a kiss. He thought that it would be him being seen, being watched by those — those beautiful hazel eyes. However, things turn differently as it appears the otherwise.

To be quite honest, it hurts so much. The pain is unbearable but he doesn't know, really. He doesn't know which one could hurt more if —

 

— if maybe the time could reverse.

He wonders which one would _hurt him the most_?

The  _guilt_  he has for marrying the woman he  _loves_ , watched by  _him_. Or what he has right now. The  _pain_  of watching  _him_  to be with someone else, someone that  _he_  loves. 

The pictures are everywhere and no matter how hard Benni tries to avoid it, he can't. 

Mats — always Mats — looks beautiful in those light grey tuxedo with the yellow bowtie. Benni chuckles at that. Mats  _has_  told this to him.

.

.

"When I get married one day, yellow has to be there, so everyone will know."

Benni indulged that idea, saying that Mats would probably add black so everything will be black and yellow. Possibly with the song as the theme too. Both of them laughed at that.

Oh what a happy time, what a happy time.

Mats always makes him happy,  _always_

. 

.

"Benni?" Lisa's voice brings him back to reality, to the picture of Mats and Cathy, standing side by side and oh how Cathy looks pretty in that dress. Her smile —Benni thinks that her smile used to be forced— now looks so dazzling. 

"What are you looking at?" Lisa approaches him slowly and he shows the picture. It's nothing that he should hide anyway. "Ah," She nods and Benni has a feeling that she  _knows_. "They look so perfect there, so beautiful."

"I know they are," Benni replies with a small smile.  

They stare at each other for a while before Benni pulls Lisa slowly and kisses her. His hand on Lisa's head, deepening their kiss gently. 

The photo falls from his hand to the floor, slowly blown by the wind,  _forgotten_ , but forever  _remains_.

 . 

.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And havin' so much to say_

_And watchin' you walk away_

.

.


	2. [EDIT]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing much, except I made an edit for the lyrics and i feel like sharing it?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think!


End file.
